choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
King "Liam"
King "Liam" (previously Prince "Liam"), a character in the The Royal Romance series, is the Crown Prince of Cordonia and a potential love interest for Your Character. He became the King of Cordonia by the end of Book 1. His default name is Liam, but the player can pick a name for him. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance It is up to the player to decide what Liam looks like. He can either be a white male with blue eyes and blond hair, an African-American male with blue eyes and a shaved head, or an Asian male with black eyes and black hair with a gray streak. Personality Liam is a simple pure-hearted yet sophisticated individual. He knows his responsibilities and limits, and always cares for others before himself. Liam is always trying to be the king Cordonia deserves, his love for Cordonia inspirational. He is a passionate and committed partner when it comes to relationships, platonic or romantic: he falls in Iove at first sight with the MC, and does everything in his power to help her get by courtly life; he has been childhood friends with Olivia and is very supportive of her, and he helps Drake and Maxwell whenever he can. He is shown to be a skilled martial artist given that he helps his security team fight off assassins in Book 2, Chapter 19. Relationships Your Character Liam met Your Character (The Royal Romance) /Main Character while on vacation in New York with his friends Maxwell, Tariq, and Drake. She was their server in the pub/restaurant. As she was about to leave after hours, he came to her and apologized for his friends' difficult demands. She offers to give them a tour around the city. She either takes them to a club or to the beach. If the player has enough Diamonds, she can even take the Prince to see the Statue of Liberty where they share a sweet moment. Maxwell sensed the strong connection established between the Prince and her that he sponsors her and brings her to Cordonia to join the prince's other potential brides. Since Maxwell doesn’t have a sister, he chose Your Character to represent his family's noble House for the selection of the Prince's bride. He will propose to you in Book 2, Chapter 16. European Guy (Leo) He is Liam's older half-brother. The Royal Romance occurs after the events of Rules of Engagement, Book 2 where Leo abdicates the throne of Cordonia as his heart was set elsewhere. Liam finds himself next in line to the Cordonian throne. He is sometimes mentioned by Liam. Constantine Constantine is Liam's father. As stated in Rules of Engagement, he needs the consent of his wife to do practically anything. Liam was strongly against the King's participation in the MC's scandal, and remained slightly hostile to him afterward, even reminding him of his (Liam's) position as the new king. Unnamed Mother Liam's mother was the second wife of Constantine and the former Queen of Cordonia. She was poisoned by the enemies when he was still young. Drake mentioned that Liam's mother is 'lowly' in Book 3, Chapter 3 which implies that Liam's mother is a commoner. In a premium choice in Book 3, Chapter 6, Liam revealed that his mother is not a native of Cordonia. His strongest memory of her is when she brought him to the city and sit at the steps of an old library as she read his favorite story to him. She is also a book lover. Regina Regina is Liam's step-mother. She appears to be condescending towards the main character in Rules of Engagement. Bastien Bastien is Liam's bodyguard when Leo abdicate and once he becomes King. He trusts him as his bodyguard but suspects him to be involved with Riley's frame-up. He forgives him nonetheless as his actions were dutiful and not personal. Drake Drake is Liam's best friend. He and Drake got into a lot of mischief when they were younger. He got lost while camping while Drake caused a palace lock down while they were playing Hide-and-Seek, causing the game to be banned from then on. They also broke a part of a chandelier when they were playing inside soccer since it was raining outside. Madeleine He and Madeleine were engaged from the end of Book 1, even though they don't love each other. In Book 2 Chapter 15, Liam broke off his engagement to Madeleine. Character Customization Other Looks TRR Prince White Suit.png|White Suit TRR Prince Suit.png|Suit TRR Prince spa.png|Spa TRR Prince swimsuit.png|Swimsuit TRR Prince purple sweater.png|Purple Sweater TRR Prince Casual.jpg|Casual Liam - Blue Suit - Full Image.png|Blue Suit LiamHomecomingBall.jpeg|Homecoming Ball Face 1 Liam Costume Ball Outfit.png|Costume Gala Prince_Winter_Outfit.png|Winter Coat Miscellaneous The Royal Romance, Book 1.png|Liam in Book 1 The Royal Romance, Book 2 promo.jpg|Liam in Book 2 King Liam's ring to MC.png|King Liam's ring to MC Engagement Photo with Liam.jpg|Liam's and MC's engagement photo LiamreactingtoMCengagemen2anotherLIinTRRBk3.jpg|Liam's reaction to MC's Engagement Trivia * He is the first love interest who can be customized. * He is European Guy (Leo)'s half-brother. Leo sometimes mentioned him in Rules of Engagement. * He is shown on the cover of "The Royal Romance, Book 1" and "The Royal Romance, Book 2". * It is implied that he is Kenna Rys' descendant as her portrait is seen in their castle's dining room. * Liam loves dogs and is delighted to meet the corgi if you choose to adopt the puppy. * He said that if he could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, he would pick vanilla milkshakes, explaining that he finds vanilla to be a complex flavor. * Liam is a coffee person. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Love Interests Category:World Leaders